


Unexpected turn of Events

by cottoncandymess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning After, My First Fanfic, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Why Did I Write This?, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandymess/pseuds/cottoncandymess
Summary: Chanyeol is known for being a soft alpha throughout his college. His roommate, Baekhyun on another hand, being an omega doesn't fit the stereotype. He's anything but submissive. Or so he thought.One random day, when baekhyun thought it was okay to cross dress in his roomit was secretly his hobby which no one knew of, when yeol was out for his music class. Busy admiring himself he hadn't noticed chanyeol entering their room and being shook upon seeing him.Will the alpha in him finally unravel and let loose?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Unexpected turn of Events

It hadn't been very easy for chanyeol. Being an alpha, he wasn't exactly the dominant type. It never fit into his nature.  
Nature sure was damn weird, he always had in mind.  
It was probably only his body structure which let others believe that he was an alpha - tall, broad, lean which didn't go in coordination with his face. Even if he turned 38 he'd probably still look 21. A baby face indeed.

On the other hand, Baekhyun, well had a similar situation. He never fit into the stereotype of an omega being soft or submissive or whatever.  
He's never really liked being treated differently just because he was an Omega. Random hook-ups were his favourite. But never did he let others take control over him. No. 

The only thing or well rather, person who made him feel weak was chanyeol. Perhaps he did have a soft spot for his roommate.  
Even though he was tall and everything, his fluffy hair and shy smile made baekhyun feel things. Not that he would pay attention to them much.  
Winter was closing in, but you could still see baek wear his tightest of skinny jeans. Damn his fashion sense always made heads turn.  
Chanyeol always thought how the fuck did he get a roomie like him. His social abilities were so something he really looked up to.  
Bring a nerd when he was an alpha, people didn't look up to him much, and he got bullied by the so called "real alphas".  
He always helped people in trouble though, just that he couldn't help himself.  
Not that his friends never stood up to him. The best people to ever exist were Jongin and Sehun, guys he'd been around since middle school- alphas, and they knew how amazing a person Yeol was.  
They appreciated yeol for being a softie. He was truly grateful for having such amazing friends.

. 

"Dude where have you even been, we were starving so we got ourselves food. Oh here's yours."

Jongin said handing over the tray to him once Yeol sat down on the chair in the cafeteria. "Oh I found this one interesting book in the library and couldn't let go of it until I wasdone! he exclaimed. "Right, the library. Where else could he go." Sehun chimed in.

"Whaaat? It was a book on constellations! You guys know how much I love stars!" Yeol's eyes were practically sparkling, like a little child's.  
His friends started chuckling upon seeing Yeol's excitement. He was a music student, overly excited about stars. Truly an oversized puppy.

Zoning out during lunch wasn't uncommon, jongin and sehun were used to it. Yeol was busy opening his tub of strawberry yogurt when suddenly he saw the spoon in his hand being taken away by baekhyun, who ate a spoon and licked it once before returning it to him and gave a flirtatious wink before leaving to the tables where his friends were sitting.  
His two friends couldn't decide if they should find it disgusting or hot because a) he just licked it b) he licked it sexily.

By this time, yeol was red. Completely so.

It's usually alphas turning omegas red, but this case was completely the opposite

. 

"what the fuck was that man? Why'd you do that?" Baek simply shrugged and simply sing-songed "it's funn~" to Jongdae's question. "plus that red flush on his cheeks is cute." he said smiling to himself, Which didn't go unnoticed by his friends. 

Kyungsoo stared at his zoned out face and stated, "baek, you like him." it wasn't a question-a statement.

"wha- what bullshit a-are you spouting s-soo?! Baek was turning red by the second. "th-that's not t-true!" he retorted louder than expected.

His friends exchanged knowing smiles and practically stared howling in laughter.

"Could you be more obvious baek ahahahhaha?" Minseok couldn't stop laughing either.  
Basically there were 2 tomatoes in the same cafeteria. Both flushing because of one another.

Baek's friends were loving this side of him. He wasn't the the type of person to turn into a strawberry. Given that he became like that after he fucking licked the spoon - after pulling off that shit, if nothing, was very funny.

The change in behaviour was refreshing to his friends.  
It wasn't his usual cocky self but of someone who was falling for another and finally had been made to realize so.  
His friends never believed that he was an Omega once he came of age, but his body gave him away- broad shoulders, not too built but a size which went well with his height - just right. A narrow waist, moving into wide soft hips (who said he was all bones anyway), kinda like an hourglass. Soft plush mushy ass and thighs - which were the to die for - damn even girls used to stare at them. He usually wore tighter jeans which made them look fuller.  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had been childhood friends. Soo was amazed at how baek grew up, he was so glad he didn't fit into the stereotype, and couldn't have been prouder as a friend. He knew him like the back of his hand.  
With high-school came his two new friends - Jongdae and Minseok. Baek and Soo considered them married. They were two cheesy fucks. Baekhyun always wondered how two people could flirt so much like wow man.

Weeks passed by and exams got over too. Needless to say, Baekhyun didn't stop teasing the giant, loved watching him turn red. He couldn't stop himself from becoming a strawberry either though, after hitting on Chanyeol and watching his reaction  
Another thing needless to say was the fact that their friends did ship them. Was that even a question anymore?

. 

The stress of the results was getting on baekhyun's nerves and he couldn't stop stressing. So much that he bit all his nails off.  
Given that his roommate was out for his music classes and he knew that he wouldn't return for quite a while, he sought to his favourite stress relieving activity - crossdressing. He loved to admire himself in thigh highs, panties, pretty lace and stuff. It calmed his nerves, comforted him.

Although it gave him a sense of comfort, crossdressing did arouse him to some extent. He loved admiring himself in those clothes.  
He liked imagining how big rough hands would fondle him in all places in these clothes - of course didn't really want others to know ; apparently only the weaker omegas are into crossdressing. It would make others think that he was weak, fucking hell he wasn't. He could get anyone down with one round house kick. 

He'd probably want his roommates hands on every part of him, tearing away the lace, manhandling him and-

No he was too soft for this

Baek's hook ups dealt with his hormones just fine but somewhere at the back of his heart he had fantasized being fucked by Yeol. Even if it wasn't most likely to be happening - one can dream right?  
Completely lost in his thoughts while admiring himself, he'd missed the sound of the door unlocking.

It had been quite quiet, he hadn't seen Baek right when he opened the door since he had a habit if turning around and locking the door before he actually looked into the room.

But once he did turn though, he was left absolutely speechless. Stunned to even function and comprehend what he actually saw. It was too unbelievable for him to actually believe his eyes. He'd never seen Baekhyun like that. He couldn't get his eyes off him, he looked too  
breathtaking to do so

Baekhyun, his roommate in soft, frilly clothing he'd never imagined him to be in. Soft fabrics and lace adorning his sinfully stunning body.  
Chanyeol had even run into baekhyun at weird moments like him dancing all out to Fancy (poor thing couldn't help but be embarrassed when he realized yeol was gawking at him) but never at....this.  
Plush milky things hugged snugly by those thigh highs. They looked so....soft.  
Chanyeol had thought about how it'd look if he put his large hands on the soft skin before as well, when baekhyun would come out if the shower in very short shorts, but he shook it off as fast as the thought flew in.  
It was probably time the same thoughts flew in again cause he could NOT just not stare at baekhyun's soft fluffy pillowy thighs and round (how was it even so round) plump ass.  
Yeol was facing baek's back so he couldn't get a view of his face till then. Exactly when his mind  
started going wild with thoughts of how his front would look like, Baek had turned around, eyes turning into sizes of saucepans when he saw Chanyeol staring at him. Funny how his tiny puppy eyes became as big as saucepans, his faced looked quite comical, unlike the rest of hisbody

Which now that he noticed, looked alot more sinful than he could even imagine. He was wearing a black lace bralette - it contrasted with his body tone so fucking well and that Yeol started losing his shit faster than ever, never getting his eyes off how Baek's nipples were erect and visible though all that sheer lace.

Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts when for some reason he had to turn around and boy was that not a good decision. He'd never, never even in is wildest imaginations had he thought that his roommate would see him in these clothes. (Well probably he had imagined it at one point of his life but never thought what he'd do if it ever happened to be true. NEVER)  
Coming back to reality, he could practically feel Chanyeol devouring and eating him up completely. This boy never gave off pheromones like this, never that heavy and thick.  
His eyes were blown with lust. Who ever thought that they'd witness Chanyeol like this. It would be a lie if Baekhyun didn't feel himself getting wet because of his roommate's pheromones and gaze.  
A gaze that heavy, thick and dark was slowly turning baek into a puddle of mess. His soft babyish smile was no more there. Instead was a sinful smirk which could destroy souls. And a sinful tongue slowly licking up his full lips. Baekhyun couldn't stop staring at him.

Chanyeol finally moved, slowly trudging towards baekhyun with heavy footsteps

He couldn't help licking his lips when byun was in such clothes, could they be even called /clothes/. Oh his alpha was howling in delight with such a sight in front of him.

Baekhyun was unbelievably turned on with whatever was happening in front of him. He was pretty much trembling. Was it because of how turned in he was, or was it because he didn't know what he was expecting chanyeol to do? Maybe both.

Upon getting close enough to baekhyun he pushed him to the closest wall he could find. He trapped him between his strong muscular arms and the wall. Baek looked so little in this position. He never really paid any heed to their height difference but now that he sees it, he's absolutely loving it

Trapped between those arms baek couldn't dare to look up. His breaths were getting shorter. His wildest dreams were probably coming true.

Yeol moved forward, closing the gap and ducked lower, getting into baek's neck and spoke in his deep voice, "what are you doing to me? hmm?" his voice dropping an octave lower and shivers running down the smaller's spine.

A small whimper escaped his mouth which encouraged Yeol to take things further. Baekhyun couldn't help the moans slipping out of his mouth once Chanyeol started to nibble on his ears and lick it. He just had to get on with his ears. Fucking hell his ears where way too sensitive.

He slowly glided downwards and grazed his lips against the column of his neck and began sucking on it, nosing it entirely. Baek tilted his head further giving him more space to bite and suck. The pleasure he was receiving went straight to his groin and leaking ass.

He tangled his hands into Yeol's hair at the back of his neck and pulled on it receiving deep groans from him in return. Fuck that was so hot. His roommate was getting so fucking hot fuck.

"nghh aahh" his moans hit a higher pitch once he bit and then started sucking on a particular spot. Yeol was happy to see the purplish bruise forming and gave a satisfactory hum. He realized how good it felt to mark someone up, and why his friends kept talking about hickeys.

"wh-what happened t-to yo-you? Baek managed to stutter out.

He dared to look up to see his soft fluffy roomie in sleepy eyes, with dilated pupils and wet lips with messed up hair and he couldn't fathom how the sweet yeollie's switch had just flipped.

"you happened. You looked way too sexy and edible for me to keep myself calm. I'm losing myself right now. You have absolutely no idea how bad I want to ruin you, and simply eat you up" he groaned by the sole thought of it.

Baekhyun absolutely hadn't expected /chanyeol/ to say this, ever. But FUCK he's getting getting more turned on than ever, he had ever only dreamed of yeollie being like this.

"Do it. Ruin me. Ruin me yeollie" he moaned out

"argh fuck" chanyeol groaned out.

Yup. After seeing baek like that something inside him changed, something flipped. He could feel the sudden rush of hormones taking over him.

He looked at the beautiful being in front of him. Not being able to resist anymore, he leaned in to peck the shorter's lips. His soft petal liek lips looked very alluring. They looked so soft and pillowy and pink-

Baekhyun was quite taken by surprise. Of course it to be happening at one point or time but the little peck caught him off guard. He couldn't help but giggle

He didn't know that a giggle could have such a big effect on the giant. Chanyeol almost lost his balance, like clumsy thing he is, and couldn't believe baekhyun. He looked like such a sexy little vixen, but then he giggled out like a baby.

What did he even get himself into.

This time, baekhyun got on his tiptoes, pulled chanyeol by his neck and kissed him. His heart couldn't stop thuddering, nor could he control his smiles. Fuck. He liked him too much. Confronting his feelings at this point, he couldn't control himself anymore.

He slung both his hands across the taller's neck and kissed him with everything he had. He received the same pressure. Yeol couldn't stop his hands from wandering around baek's body and finally sought to leave one on his waist and one gliding across his cheeks.

The once loving kiss, was slightly turning sloppy.

Chanyeol ran his tongue over baek's lower lip and nibbled on it lightly. It made baek gasp and open his mouth. Yeol stuck his tongue in, and simultaneously was sucking on baek's upper lip. He then resorten to suck on the smaller's tongue instead. He received moans in return.

Baek couldn't keep up Yeol's pace in kissing. He was supposed to be the hoe, how was the nerd so amazing at kissing what the hell. His hands left chanyeol's hair at the back of his neck and now he didn't know where to put his hands. And now, his knees buckled as well, making the alpha draw out of the kiss and chuckle.

Did you enjoy making out with me so much? Want me to kiss the other parts of your body this well? What do you say darling?" a smirk lacing his tone. 

Baekhyun let out a whimper hearing the pet name.

"I asked a question darling" he squeezed baekhyun's love handles a bit which only drew out more whimpers and shudders. Oh he was enjoying this so much. 

"Y-yes daddy unnghh" 

"Say that again. Argh fuck baek" shit that did absolute wonders. 

"d-daddy" he panted out

"fuck"

the alpha picked the omega up on his shoulder and threw him on the bed.

The room was getting hotter and stuffier. After throwing him on the bed, chanyeol took off his hoodie and threw it somewhere on the floor. He crawled up on the bed to see the beautiful omega under him, glistening with sweat. They hadn't even done anything.

The mere thought of baekhyun looking like this when they hadn't even done anything had chanyeol smirking.

He started off by swiftly diving into another breath taking kiss. Literally breath taking. It got quite deep, making baek not being able to breathe.

Yeol dipped his head down to kiss down his neck and started nibbling on his collar bones. He always found baek having sexy collarbones. It always made him subconsciously drool. Subconsciously.

The nibbling was followed by harsh sucks and bites on them, the marks forming turned into pretty hues of blues and purples.

"ah-aah cha-chanyeol"

Chanyeol abruptly stopped his ministrations. He raised his head up and looked down, raising his eyebrows.

"that's not how you're supposed to call me is it?" calling him chanyeol earned him a slap on this thighs.

"sorry d-daddy"

"hmm, good boy"

"what do you want me to do baby boy? Tell me. Tell daddy what you want."

"nghh touch me. Touch me daddy, play with me." he moaned out with his eyes press shut.

Yeol just smiled to himself. Things were going his way. His boy was being so good for him.

"if you say so"

He went down to work again but this time he went for his nipples. 

He planned on sucking on the nips through the lingerie but then he decided on chucking the idea.

He was too impatient, baek seemed so too.

He hadn't realized but unconsciously he tore the sheer bralette away.

This action did turn the omega on. It made him imagine how strong the alpha was. He had been thirsting after his arms for quite some time after all.

Yeol had a socked expression once he realized what shit he pulled off and it looked like almost a puppy was about to cry.

Yeol gave baek an apologetic look and the smaller just shook his head saying 'it's okay go on'

"okay then" the taller said. He licked and sucked on his little pink buds, which had grown hard.

He pinched on the other nipple with his index finger and thumb and kept twisting and twirling it. He shifted to the other nip, and gave equal attention to it as well.

The uncontrollable moans spilling from baek's mouth went straight down to Yeol's dick.

He made sure that they turned into a rosy shade before grinning at his artwork and went further down.

Before he went down, he got his pants and boxers off. He could swear to god he saw baekhyun stare down at his cock and freeze; and drool too.

He just chucked deeply and looked away for a minute cause he couldn't believe how adorable baek looked even in a situation like this.

Baek's eyes were practically sparkling now. 

"C-can I t-t-touch it?"

"sure baby boy, go ahead"

He sat up and was anticipating to see what Baek would do.

The smaller somehow managed to get up on his knees. He used his skinny fingers to trace through the bigger's cock and subsequently he heard him hiss. He didn't know how many times he'd get to do this. Heck he didn't even know if he'd get to do this again so he just bent down to sniff Yeol's cock and gave it small kitten licks.

Hearing the taller groan made him smile and went further than just touching his dick. Engulfing the dick in his mouth, he started swirling his tongue around it.

"fuckk your mouth feels so good argh"

Baek was pleased with the reaction and started sucking on him at a faster pace, tongue lapping on the underside of the dick on the vein popping up. Not being able to handle the pleasure chanyeol grabbed a fistful of baekhyun's hair and pulled him away.

"that felt really good baby boy, but now it's your turn"

Manhandling baek back on the bed, laying him down, he climbed in top of him and caught his lips in a slow deep kiss.  
Meanwhile he was taking off his pretty lace panti-

oh? 

oh

ohholyshit

His panties were soaking wet. He could smell the prominent scent of Baekhyun's slick. He smelled strawberries? Just how many strawberries did Baekhyun have that his slick smells like them too.

A needy whimper brought Yeol out of his thoughts.

Wanting to have a look, he pushed Baekhyun's legs upwards a little and he almost felt like fainting. It was the prettiest hole he'd ever seen, better than any of the ones he had seen in porn and it was a pretty shade of pink and was slippery wet.

His mouth watered up and couldn't help but collect some of it on his fingers and have a taste.

Did he ascend to the heavens? He didn't know. It was so sweet just like the rest of the smaller. He was never really bratty around Yeol, he'd give him that. But right now he wanted to taste him more.

Baek was really confused as to why had yeol been staring at his hole for so long. He was growing redder than he already was. God its embarrassing when your crush stares at your hole for so long.

"d-daddy? Wh-what's wrong?" he couldn't help but ask

"oh nothing baby, just wondering how good a meal you'd be right now to feast upon"

By the time Baek registered what the taller meant, he had already dived in to make Baek a mess- not that he already wasn't.

"Oh-ohmygod  
Holy- oh my God daddy"

Chanyeol knew he had a relatively long tongue which worked as a plus point for him. Baek wondered how he was so skilled at eating someone out damn it he was too good.

The taller sucked on his rim and kept lapping up and down his hole, licking up all the slick the smaller was producing. It tasted way too good to let any of it to waste. He pushed his tongue into the tight hole, making the smaller choke out a cry.

It felt so good; too good to be true. Licking, slurping, sucking, he ended up pleasuring himself too, having Baek at his mercy. Poor thing, so overwhelmed by pleasure, started crying. He couldn't handle himself; he didn't know what was happening to his body.

And he was so close to cumming. And right when he was close, Yeol pulled out.

"Fuck you taste too good. But you don't get to cum now. Not yet darling." 

And so he dove down again. This time, he slithered his middle finger in.  
He looked up and saw baek staring at him. He gave him a dark look, dead in the eye, smirking "you enjoying the view baby?"

could Chanyeol get any hotter?

He fumed up and he fell back on the bed again.  
Baek was completely naked. Rest for his thigh highs.  
He was at the taller's mercy, and he was loving it. 

Chanyeol slipped another finger into the slippery hole and curled it in making Baek throw his head back in pleasure. He removed his tongue from Baek's hole to bite and mark his inner thighs; painting it splotches of reds and purples

They were just so soft and plush he really just wanted to bite on it; so he couldn't stop assaulting Baek's thighs. While doing so he heard Baek scream for a second and he felt it too. He'd found his prostate. He scissored him while continuously pounding on it with his fingers.

He'd given him a little break with his fingers; he went back to kiss the smaller and Baek could only kiss back happily. Chanyeol didn't take much time to put his fingers back in; this time three. He smirked and found his prostate again  
Baekhyun was so so wet.

"Do you hear how eat you are for me baby boy? Daddy makes you feel so good doesn't he?"

Baekhyun could only whimper out mumbles. He couldn't wait to feel the wet heat around himself but before that he needed to prepare Baek; he was a little over average. Baekhyun by now knew this as well.

He fetched a condom from the drawer next to Baek's bed and rolled it on.

Chanyeol collected some of Baek's slick and pumped his cock a few times before lining it up against the wet warm hole. He was teasing around the hole but not exactly putting it in and it was frustrating Baekhyun.

"P-please don't t-tease da-daddy"

He deeply chuckled and finally started pushing in. He wanted to take it slow and not hurt Baekhyun right at the beginning. The wetness did make it easier but the smaller kept clenching on.

"baby please relax. You need to relax otherwise I can't go in" he was peppering Baekhyun's face with small kisses and he started giggling which did relax him a bit and the giant pushed himself fully in and waited for Baekhyun to adjust to his size before moving.

"Baby are you okay? Does it hurt?" Baek hummed in response. "you can move Yeol I'm okay. I want to feel you daddy"

All self control that Chanyeol had went down the drain. He pulled himself out and rammed it with no mercy.

His insides were so wet and warm he couldn’t help but groan at the feeling and the smaller felt so full; fuller than ever. It felt like it was the best thing his hole ever had in itself- in himself, almost as if he was made for Chanyeol’s cock.  
Chanyeol waited for a few moments before pulling out and thrusting back in to let Baekhyun adjust to his size. It felt as heavenly for him. 

He wanted to take the smaller to heaven as well- better than anyone ever had.

The smaller’s cries and moans of pleasure only made things better. 

“Hold up baby boy. Let daddy take you to heaven.” Baekhyun saw him give the hottest and dirtiest smirk he’d ever seen on his face and he couldn’t believe how much a smirk affected him in this vulnerable situation.

Baekhyun felt Yeol’s thrusts gaining a faster pace and he couldn’t stop moaning. None of the cocks he’d ever taken felt like this; never felt this good. The sharp deep thrust were indeed taking him to heaven- or hell, he didn’t know; he could only concentrate on the amount of pleasure he was receiving. The visual he was getting was out of this world. Golden skin and muscles glistening with sweat, disheveled hair, eyes screwed shut in concentration, brows furrowed-

He screamed. Chanyeol had found his prostate yet again, this time with his thick cock. The triumph on his face was clearly evident. Baekyun surprised himself with his loud scream and his back arched in pleasure. 

Yeol grabbed both his ankles and put them over his shoulder to get a better angle and momentum. The lewd squelches and skin slapping sounds kept increasing in intensity. The amount of slick spilling out had dirtied both their bodies. 

“Do you hear that baby? Do you hear these sounds? See who’s pussy is taking daddy in so well. Who’s making you feel so good?

Tell daddy who’s making you like this, taking you to heaven.”

“It’s you daddy. It’s you. Only you.”

He didn’t know when but he had also started to rock back his hips matching the taller’s rhythm.

“Daddy I’m close.” He felt it coming. One of the strongest orgasms he ever felt.

As Yeol was about to take the smaller’s cock in his hands he saw delicate fingers slap his rough ones away. His confused expression was answered by a small whisper which did miracles to his cock and his pace started faltering.

“I want to come untouched”

At this chanyeol could only command the smaller.

“Cum. Cum for daddy babyboy” in his deep, husky voice.

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled shut and head rolled back with his back arched in pleasure as he reached his high.

The taller chased his high as well and came in the condom as Baek clenched down on him.

Both of them were trying to regain their breaths after Chanyeol had rolled over and laid on his back, exhausted.After a couple of minutes, Chanyeol stood up to see how bad a mess they'd made with cum and slick practically everywhere on the bed. And spotted the smaller softly snoring.  
Chanyeol couldn't help but let out a chuckle. And then he sighed. He just sighed. It was quite some mess. But he didn't want to wake the cute puppy up.

But he needed to clean this mess up.

He went over to wake the smaller up which didn't quite work cause Baek managed to grab Yeol's arm and was pulling him back to bed with a soft smile on his face.  
Who knew the super confident, headstrong omega of the campus could be this cute a puppy.

"no I've got to fix this" thought Yeol

He pulled baekhyun up in princess style and dropped him on the other bed.

He took the bed sheet off of his own bed and threw it in the bathroom. He'd take care of that later.

He got a wet cloth to wipe off all the cum and slick off baekhyun who simply hummed at the feeling and used another on himself and threw them on top of the bed sheet in the bathroom.

Chanyeol finally ended up cuddling next to Baekhyun in the bed. The smaller curled up towards Chanyeol and started letting out puppy like sounds.

The taller just gave a warm smile and went off to sleep.

The next morning, with golden rays of sunlight dancing through the window, and the sounds of birds chirping woke the smaller up.

Baekhyun was a little confused to find himself being spooned by a human a little too big but then he remembered the events of last day and couldn't stop blushing.

"ah, how weird is it that your wild fantasy comes true." he mumbled to himse-

"what wild fantasy?"

If Baekhyun was red before, he'd definitely turned crimson now. The morning deep voice wasn't helping it either.

n-nothing"

"hmm, will hear about it later. But for now, come here"

Baek turned around only to be faced by probably a hundred of smooches on this face and head leaving him in a fit of giggles.

The grin on Chanyeol's face was brighter than the rays on sunshine coming in through the window. He was back to the soft alpha everyone knew him to be.

But before they could be anymore lovey dovey both their alarms started ringing.

They had morning classes today.

Chanyeol being the punctual person he was, he got off the bed pulled Baek up as well, despite him whining for staying in bed for some more time and pushed him into the bathroom for a shower.

. 

Classes were normal but people kept staring at Chanyeol for some reason.  
The dorm guys probably heard them fuck.

"duddeeee you're glowing~" 

"had a great time yesterday huh?"

Would Sehun and Jongin stop teasing him? Definitely not.

Yeol had just gotten a table at the cafeteria and his hooligans had to tease him.

"so? who was it?"

"..."

"will you even believe me?" Chanyeol was slowly turning red.

"don't tell me-"

"..."

"are you serious?! was it Baekhy-"

At the same moment the said boy himself stopped by the table, kissed the top of his Chanyeollie's head, ruffled his hair and winked at the two boys boys who were rapidly blinking at what exactly happened.

"Guess who gets to call this baby alpha his now" Baekhyun smiled after what he said and left, leaving the taller a crimson blushing mess.

Man he couldn't wait to get back to their dorm and cuddle him and not get out of the bed.

. 

end!

**Author's Note:**

> Heleu lovelies! This is my first fic ever. I don't know how ya'll would like it but I hope it didn't turn out too bad. It's on my Twitter account as well :)  
> @yeolspotato_  
> feel free to leave suggestions on how I can get better!  
>   
> Love ya'll ♥️♥️


End file.
